


Shine Like Justice

by Rubynye



Category: DC Comics
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-11
Updated: 2010-01-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 04:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/49578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine Like Justice

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for [](http://community.livejournal.com/choc_fic/profile)[**choc_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/choc_fic/).

Title: Shine Like Justice  
Fandom: DC Comics  
Pairing: Cass Cain / Steph Brown (Batgirl III/Robin IV)  
Rating: NC-17  
Summary: PWP  
Disclaimer: These characters and their settings do not belong to me.

The clothes were just stupid. Tight little skirts a girl couldn't move in, stiff cotton shirts and wobbly spike heels: every time she took a step Steph felt hobbled, and mad at Bruce, and really stupid. At least Cass had taken one look at her and dragged her off to the back service stairwell to mess up these stupid clothes.

Which weren't even hot, or, to be more precise, Cass's clothes only looked hot because they were on Cass. The stupid stiff skirt looked a helluva lot better crumpled up around Cass's waist, Steph thought with some satisfaction, holding onto Cass's sleek, turning hips a little more firmly as she aimed her licks right as Cass's clit.

Cass shook all over, pressing her heel just so right on the scar on Steph's left shoulder; then she shook again, differently, a laugh-shiver. Steph bit really lightly, just pressing her teeth over a soft slick fold, and Cass laugh-shook again, and OK, if she's laughing no more head. For the moment, anyway. Steph sat back a little, just far enough to look up. Cass hung onto the railing overhead, her face glowing pink and her shirt starting to wilt, and she was smiling like she was about to giggle.

"What?" Steph asked, smudging her hand across her gooey face. She licked it, of course, and wanted to lick Cass's thigh where it was shiny, wanted to get back to feeling Cass shake against her mouth. But Cass just _had_ to laugh, push her hand into Steph's hair and keep smiling. "What?" Steph asked again, poking Cass's thigh even though all she did was nearly break her finger on the muscle.

"You hate these clothes," Cass explained, scritching her fingernails along Steph's scalp. She sounded a little winded, which made Steph want to punch the air.

"I hate them on you. You sure we can't get undressed?" Steph tugged at her own collar, at least until Cass pinned her arm still with her knee, still laughing silently. "Hey, OK, OK, but it's not-- umph!" And let go to drop on her, rocking them both to the floor. "I-- er, ooh."

Cass wiggled, hiking Steph's skirt up with her ever-useful knee, licking Steph's chin. "You taste good."

"You taste good on me." Steph twisted to match, getting her thigh between Cass's, winding a hand in her soft silky hair, catching her laughing mouth with a kiss.

 

_DC Comics: Batman, Cassandra Cain/Stephanie Brown: sex while partially  
clothed/in semi-public, lyric: shine on harvest moon_ The harvest moon ended up on the cutting room floor, alas.


End file.
